100 Ways to Say I Love You
by reddpandaa
Summary: (based on the 100 TV show) Clarke only saw Bellamy as an annoying half-assed, horney leader. Now Bellamy thought Clarke was a control freak and not to mention a pain in his arse. BUT, somehow they still end up together and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke POV

Here we go again me and Bellamy are at it again, this happens too often, I swear that we argue more than we actually speak. "Why can't you just listen to what I have to say once in a while." He just won't quit, everyone has gotten so sick of us fighting…. for the past 4 weeks and honestly so am I. "Look Bellamy everyone is sick of us fighting and I mean who wouldn't be after 4 weeks, and to be completely honest I don't even remember what we're fighting about."

"It's about your sleeping arrangements. You know we need you Clarke." That's when Octavia walked in.

"Are you sure it's not just _you_ who needs _her_?" we looked at each other for a second, Nah.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy POV

I was on a hunting trip with a few guys after the huge party Monty and Jasper threw left our food supply really low I would have knocked some since into them if it weren't for Clarke. Damn her and her non violent ways, she sent us out on a _little_ trip and not to come back until we caught something. I thought we would be camping out here cause we hadn't come across anything edible yet. "Bellamy! Hurry we got something."

" I'm coming. What is it?"

"It's a bore a big one too! It's coming your way!"

"Alright lead it right to me and I'll kill it."

"Okay hope you're ready it's about 10 meters away." I braced myself for the big wild pig to charge at me but guess what it wasn't a pig. Nope it was a giant cat, it jumped on me clawing at my chest, simultaneously tearing it to pieces. I couldn't help the yell that left my throat, all I remembered was being lifted and quickly carried to the camp, the opening of gates and Clarke's voice yelling my name then the darkness claimed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke POV

This was insane I just saw him so full of ignorance and stupidity and now he's quickly fading, his blood pouring out of him and if I didn't do anything soon I would lose him. I shook my head trying to focus on the task at hand I'd have to save him, I will save him no matter what. The thing was having Octavia and his old harem yelling in my ear wasn't helping me concentrate. "Miller get them out of here I can't think straight! NOW!" he got almost everyone out, Octavia was quite insistent on staying put.

"No I'm not moving I plan on watching you heal him until then you'll have to deal with me." I rolled my eyes and sighed but still kept working on Bellamy's mutilated chest. I got the biggest bottle of alcohol and poured it all over his chest he groaned and tried to move but I called a few people over to hold him down cause if I was going to stick something sharp into him I don't want him moving. "You're hurting him!"

"Octavia if I don't do this he most certainly will die." She didn't say anything back so I just took that as a go ahead. I grabbed my stitching kit and started on the worst scratches then worked my way up it took hours but I finally finished, Octavia relived her position in the drop ship so she could get some rest but I stayed to watch over him by then it was late that night. Now this was embarrassing but I just had to, of course I looked to make sure I was completely alone. "Hey Bellamy, it's Clarke but judging on how we fight all the time I bet you know the sound of my voice by now, but I just wanted to say… get better. Please just get better." I got up and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Just get better."


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia POV

Clarke hadn't left my brothers side since he got back, not even to eat and to be honest I'm now more worried about her than my brother, I decided to bring her some food and the sight I came into was really cute her head was resting on Bellamy's chest with her hand in his. I cleared my throat and she jolted up jerking her hand away from his, I couldn't help the faint smile I held when I gave her some food. "Anything happen while I was gone….. To bellamy of course."

"Uh no he's getting better by the minute he should be up and yelling within a few days." That was really good to hear. "Oh well the camp is doing fine we all decided to get Bellamy gets better."

"Thanks so much Octavia." I gave her a pat on the shoulder and left. Okay so maybe we weren't all peaches and cream some are already at each other's throat and we badly still need food. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE WE NEED FOOD SO GET A PARTY TOGETHER AND GO! NOW!" now I know how Bellamy feels, with everyone listening to me is great but one thing is different I won't let it go to my head.

It's been a few hours since the hunting party left and things were going ok, here and there people would argue but I would go and solve it. I have to say being leader isn't as fun as I thought as first. It gets hard now I know why Bellamy and Clarke are always cranky or going at each other. I heard the gates being opened the group came back with two big bores, I told them to start by skinning it then preparing it for the smoking process. They left and everything was again back to normal, it was quiet so I decided to go check on Bell and Clarke. When I got there Clarke was changing his bandages. "Hey, how's it going out there?"

"Oh it's a piece of cake no need to worry, just make sure he gets better."

"Are you sure cause things are pretty calm in here I can come help."

"I'm sure, scouts honor."

"Okay…" she went back to Bellamy when a thought occurred to me, "why don't you talk to him maybe it will help him get better, faster you know." I swear I saw her tense.

"Uh yeah maybe I'll try it later." Hmmm maybe it was time Octavia the matchmaker came into play.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke POV

It's been 5 days since Bellamy was attacked and he's almost healed enough so that I could take out his stitches, he should also be waking up real soon. "Sigh come on bellamy open your eyes, yell at me, go and sleep around. I don't care just wake up soon." I found myself leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, when I sat back down my stomach grumbled, then I remembered I haven't eaten in 2 days because all my focus had been all on bellamy and healing other people who needed to have minor cuts and burns fixed. I was eating my share of meat when I was eating some dried berries I heard Octavia yell I quickly turned and ran toward the sound of her voice came from. "Octavia what's wrong."

"Bellamy's awake and he's asking for you." I walked into the drop ship and saw him sitting up, "bellamy don't do that you could rip your stitches and then all my hard work would be wasted."

"Glad you worry so much about me and me alone." I rolled my eyes and went to check his wounds again he ripped a few stitches nothing that I couldn't fix in a few minutes, still it took me hours to actually do them so when I straightened up I smacked him on the back of the head jerk. "What the hell was that for?"

"You ripped some of the stitches that took me like 5 hours to put in. now lie down.?

"Well princess if you wanted me to lie down for you earlier sooner you could have just asked." Oh yes his heart the knife my hands twitched. But instead I just smacked him again. Octavia cooed, "Aww you guys are just like an old married couple." Me and Bellamy married uh no we'd kill each other before we could say I do.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy POV

When I woke up it hurt like hell, when I could see I started looking for the head with beautiful golden hair. But she wasn't there where could she be? That's when Octavia came in then ran out yelled then came back in telling me to calm down but I was constantly on edge she wasn't here and it was making me uneasy but then she walks in and I instantly relax but tense up because Octavia was there, it's outstanding how much of an effect she has on me. She came over and looked at my scratches well actually that's an understatement they are more like little streams. I was smacked on the back of the head apparently I ripped a few stitches so I let her fix them by the time she was finished everyone was gone and she was washing her hands, when she finished she looked like she was going to make a run for the exit but I had too much to say to her. "Clarke wait we need to talk."

"No we don't bellamy. There's nothing to say you were hurt and I did my job." That sounded too much of a romantic cliché but hey if not any thing I'm romantic how do you think I got so many girls into my tent. That thought made me cringe right now my focus was on one girl. "You know what I'm talking about, I mean you honestly don't think I was asleep that whole time." She flushed and started to stutter words I couldn't understand, she was so caught up in her little _explanation _she didn't notice me get up and walk to her. I pulled her close and brought our lips together effectively silencing her, when we pulled apart she was out of breath and it looked like all the blood in her system went to her face. Making a smirk plant onto mine. "I'm all better."


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke POV

"I'm all better." I blushed 15 different shades of red, he heard all the stuff I said to him while he was injured, that's really embarrassing. "Look I want you to know that what I said was just because I was worried."

"Really was that all?" again with the blushing.

"Y…yes really that's the one and only reason why I said those things."

"Hmmm and why don't I believe that ."

"Because you're crazy. You should get that checked by the way."

"Now another thing is that I'm not quite sure but I thing that you kissed me while I was lying down torn to shreds." Oh god he knew, my life is over. When my body was able to move again from the shock I turned and ran this was way too chick flick. When I made it to my tent I flopped down on to my bed and tried to sleep it off but was disturbed when I heard the flaps of my tent open yelling at who I thought was in my tent looking for answered. "No Octavia I'm not explaining anything to you."

"Guess again, princess." My eyes flew open, I changed my mind I think I preferred Octavia to Bellamy. I felt a dip in my bed I sat up and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I need to tell you something important." He leaned in really close and brought his lips to mine he bit my lip and I gasped giving him entrance to my mouth and I moaned actually moaned. Was I ever in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke POV

I woke up in the way a person hates to be woken up ever with the sun burning into my eyes, I groaned and tried to move over but was unable to actually move and why you ask? It's because someone was in my freaking bed with me. I was too afraid to look at who it was, I mean I have a pretty good idea who it is. I started slowly turning over to see the face of the only other person I've slept with, it was Bellamy flipping Blake. (called it) I almost screamed, almost but I didn't want him waking up or having the possibility of someone running finding us together. I decided to try and wake the sleeping beast "Bellamy wake up, sleeping beauty wake up." He opened his eyes painfully slow staring into my blue eyes, then it hit him what we did all night long. "Oh god this isn't good." Well ouch that hurt. "I'm gonna get a huge I told you so from Octavia." I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and came out. "You're ridiculous and an idiot."

"yes but I'm your idiot."

"Wow never knew you were the stupid and corny type sir Bellamy Blake."


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke POV

Weeks have passed since Bellamy and I slept together and he's back to his usual behavior, wreck less and stupid. I watched over him to make sure he didn't over work himself honestly I didn't feel like wasting any more medical supplies on him, I have about enough for a week but then I have to get more and knowing our _great _leader he won't let me 5 centimeters from the gates. Phew just thinking about it makes me exhausted adding Bellamy to the mix double that. "Hey! Clarke!"

"Oh Octavia what can I do for you?"

"A few things actually, one make sure that Bellamy doesn't catch on to my little plan and second…."

"Whoa wait a second I don't want to get into a thing that would have Bellamy on my back I have enough problems with him."

"Please Clarke, if our friendship means anything to you'll do this for me." Ouch she pulled that one on me, that's low. "Sigh fine what's the second thing?"

"Yes you're the best. Ok what I need you to do is keep him entertained for at least 5 hours."

"Look I'm good but I'm not that good, and we're talking right now Octavia."

"Then act it isn't that hard, I do it all the time and besides I know for a fact you'll get his attention." I gave her a look that promised her I would have revenge. She quickly thanked me again and skipped off, me, well I walked towards Bellamy he was alone in a tent (thank goodness cause this was going to be embarrassing) I paused outside the tent, took in a deep breath and walked in. what I found was not what I wanted to have imprinted in my memory for the next few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy POV

Shit of all the times for Clarke to walk in was when one my old flings was trying to get in my pants, it's supposed to be the other way around… Not that I want it to be but she had it all wrong and I was going to go deaf listening to her yell at me. She didn't leave; she only covered her eyes and asked if she could talk to me. I pointed to the door and looked at the bimbo and yelled leave. She stuttered and looked puzzled; it took three times for me to actually convince?" her to leave. "What can I do for you princess?"

"Well I…. uh I was wondering… maybe we could….. Talk yes talk."

"Talk about what?" I knew what she wanted to discus but I wanted to make sure I was on the same page. "Bellamy you know full well what I want to talk about."

"Okay then let's talk."

"Why did you do it?"

"I think you mean why did we do it?"

"You know what I give up, you absolutely hopeless." She started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist then pulling her close to me. "Come on princess what's wrong?"

"You're the rebel leader with almost every woman ready to sleep with you but you stopped and then slept with me." I wasn't hearing a question or getting a bad vibe from her but still something was wrong.

"Clarke just get it out, whatever it is." She dropped her head so I couldn't see her face, what was wrong with Clarke that she can't even tell me what's wrong, this was starting to worry me. I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her trying to snap her out of it. "Princess tell me what's wrong, Clarke." She jumped over and hugged me can't say I wasn't shocked at first, but I thought she needed this so; I hugged her back stroking her hair and telling her I was there for her. The famous Clarke, the brave princess was falling apart right in my arms, she needed me. **My **brave princess needed me.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke POV

Clarke had eventually cried herself to sleep, but little did she know that it was in the arms of no other than Bellamy Blake.

Clarke's dream

_I didn't feel threatened here, or worried that we could die at any moment form a new illness introduced to us, I felt safe and happy, as I walked past beautiful fields the glowing butterflies caught my eye as they flew past my head gracefully over towards a little child spinning around amongst the flowers_, _her giggling filling the area like a soft melody. When she stopped twirling and noticed me, a huge split across her face as she started towards me yelling something my ears only caught minutes after she said them. "Momma!" can't say that I wasn't shocked at first at being called mom, although it quickly faded and I grew to adjust into a somewhat mother mode. "What is it Kayden?" that must be her name fitting, she had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes with a dash of brown, not to mention her tanned skin. (Remind you of anyone?) "Will you help me pick flowers for daddy?" I smiled and nodded making my daughters smile grow even more. We finished picking the most beautiful daises and started our way back, the camp we came to was big with cabins and stables, but I couldn't get a clear view of everything because my cute little girl was pulling me towards one of the biggest houses. "This way, daddy's waiting for us." I found myself growing anxious at the thought of seeing my husband soon, so I could wrap my arms around him and tell him I missed him even if I hadn't seen him a few hours my longing only growing during that time. Just when I thought I couldn't be any more impressed with the house I was quickly proven wrong it was amazing! But my attention being taken away from the gorgeous living area by two strong arms wrapping around my waist and a deep voice in my ear. "Hey. How have my two princesses been today?" _

_"Oh daddy, daddy, guess what we got you today in the woods?"_

_"Hmmm let me guess. Is it a rat? Cause you know how much I like those." I couldn't help but chuckle at his little joke towards our daughter. "No daddy we got you flowers there mommy's favorite." I felt his arms leave me, then watched as he picked Kayden up and twirled her around making her shriek in delight. "Oh well if there mommy's favorite than that means they're my favorite too, thank you." I realized that this is what I wanted to wake up to everyday, a family with no worries just happiness but for that to happen it needed Bellamy to make it complete._

Sorry about the really late update stupid school and all but here you go. Be sure to give some feedback thanks do much everyone 3


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke's POV

I woke up with a thin layer of sweat covering my body, what the hell was that dream? It felt so real like that was the reality and this was the horrible nightmare that I wanted to forget so I could be happy with my family, with Bellamy. I needed to get cleaned up I'm not a fan of being smelly and I'm pretty sure that the person beside me wouldn't want that either… wait. What? "Bellamy what the hell are you doing?"

"Yawn princess go back to sleep." By now I was sitting up and about to leave but of course Bellamy just had to go all alpha male and stop me. "Mmmmh no stay here and sleep with me." I would have said aw but he started to wrap around me and fall back asleep, just watching him made a soft smile appear on my face I relaxed and started to stroke his hair and hum a little lullaby to him. The times like this are the ones I wish could last forever.


	13. Chapter 13

i have a thought what if i did a bellarke story but werewolf version of it tell me what you think and awkward if there is already one like that. hahaha.


	14. Chapter 14

Bellamy POV

After Clarke attempted to move away and I affectively stopped her, I fell asleep with the feel of her running her fingers through my hair.

Bellamy's dream

_Peace that's what I felt; no having to pretend to be who I wasn't or act like, well me. I was at peace. A t first I thought I was dead but then I thought Clarke. Me. Bed….. She didn't kill me so…. Ahhhh this is a dream, I was in camp watching as we rebuilt a house after what seemed like fire damage but no one seemed worried. I could tell just by looking around that some girls were pregnant but now that was normal, girls and their boyfriends starting a family. Just as that thought passed my mind my heart felt a pang of longing, for someone a blonde. I started over to what was probably my house feeling a swell of pride seeing mine being the biggest (bigger is better) but then walking became somewhat difficult because a what looked like a 5 year old latched it's body onto my leg, a smile spread across my face. "Hi baby girl what are you doing?"_

_"I'm pwaying wif mommy."_

_"Am I your hiding place?" she nodded. That's when I saw her the princess of the camp Clarke, "Ah ha! I found you, you little rascal."_

_"Daddy, daddy save me!" I laughed then leaned down and picked her up, placing her on my shoulders. _

_"Hey no fair I can't reach that high." We all laughed at our little game. I couldn't remember the last time I had fun like this and then it hit me, this is just a dream and I frowned. Clarke who could always read me like a book noticed, "Hey what's wrong?" I only shook my head and brought them into a hug._

_"I just love you both so much."_


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke POV

After that night Bellamy seemed just dead tired so I let him sleep in. "Hey Paula I need your help with an errand."

"Sure Clarke what is it?"

"Can you watch over the camp till Bellamy wakes or till I get back?"

"Of course but be careful." So I left Paula in charge and went on my trek. It took hours until I found everything I needed and then some. And when I came back I was welcomed with the lovely sound of Bellamy yelling at Paula. "How could you just let her walk out without any protection?"

"Look Mr. Stick up his ass you may scare other but screw you, Clarke is her own person she can take care of herself."

"Of course I know that but ….." he must have noticed me because he stopped and ran up to me enveloping me in a warm hug. "Don't worry me like that again." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm fine." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear what he said.

"Please don't ever leave me again… Ever."

i dedicate this chapter to my annoying (though i still love her) friend paula


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke POV

Please don't ever leave me again...Ever.

His voice was husky against my ear, his arms were warm around my waist, I could feel his breath on my neck, we've said it before i needed him and he needed me. I don't think we really realized just how much that was true, until today. "Bellamy I was only gone for a few hours and look you survived."

"Clarke this isn't a joke you could have been taken." I hugged him tighter reassuringly, and as if he could read my mind he came up with a rebuttal faster than i could get out my argument. "I know you're fine but i still worry." He was only talking in a whisper now so only i could hear but that didn't stop people from watching. "Anything else prince Bellamy?"

"Actually yes just one." I was confused because as soon as he said that he untangled himself from me and yelled to everyone.

"MINE!" Geee thanks for that I was humiliated and harassed all in half an hour. That's Bellamy Blake for you.


	17. Chapter 17

Octavia POV

"MINE!" My brother pretty much openly said he loved Clarke to everyone, even Finn. I mean Clarke was embarrassed beyond belief and Bellamy was looking pretty proud, me? I was really happy. Finally my brother who couldn't freaking leave me alone finally found someone who isn't a whore. Sniff sniff kind of makes you tear up, my older brother is falling in love. But once you think about it really hard, it took them freaking long enough to at least say something! And now that I know how they feel I'm going to put my skills to work.

Hours later

"Bellamy come on please you have to help me with this one last thing and besides it's for Clarke." At the mention of her name he agreed to help me with my plan knowing very little on how big of a role he'd be playing. "So what do you need from me O?"

"Well I need to go get her but right now turn around." He looked unsure but did it anyway. That's when I took the sedative I took from the infirmary and injected it into him. Mean I know but completely necessary. While he was asleep I tied him up stuck a note to his fore head and went to get Clarke, no doubt he would wake soon and be extremely pissed. "Clarke I really need your help with Bellamy he's hurt and he won't let me help him I trapped him on the second floor of the drop ship please you have to help me." I added some fake tears into my little show just for extra affect. "Of course Octavia." She dropped everything and we both ran to the drop ship, she climbed the ladder first me assumingly following behind. But as soon as she was up there I locked the hatch shut. "Octavia what the hell? Let me out now."

"Clarke I wasn't kidding when I said you should help my brother, he's a little **tied** up at the moment." And by then Bellamy should have been waking up making this plan all the better.


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke POV

What the heck did Octavia mean by tied up, I mean just the way she said it gave my body Goosebumps. I walked around the second floor of the ship until I heard a groan I turned the corner and found Bellamy literally tied up. "Oh my god Bellamy? What the hell did your sister do to you?"

"I uh well… Oh Clarke it's you. Don't you look …..?So pretty. Like a flower a pretty, pretty flower."

"Bellamy what…. Are you freaking high?" he only looked at me and smiled, me I rolled my eyes and untied him but the moment I did I regretted it because he immediately jumped me. I was on the bottom and he was on top, his face was only inches from mine. "Bellamy get off me now I don't care if your freaking on meth let me go!"

"But Clarke I…. I think we could use …. Some quality time …. Together. Oh shit.


	19. Chapter 19

Bellamy POV

I didn't really know what was going on but all that that I did know was that Clarke was here and she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. What the hell did Octavia give me, I can't speak clearly, my body was overheating, and all my thoughts were all on Clarke. All I could think about was her blue eyes, her small lips, and her erratic heart beat I would be lying if I said I didn't want her, so what I did best I kissed her. "Bellamy let me up now." I knew she was lying the way her cheeks flushed and how her voice wavered. So I continued after about half an hour I had her moaning under me, an hour later we were really into it. After we uh finished the, whatever was in my system was gone, and my energy with it. But I was a ray of sunshine compared to Clarke, she passed out from exhaustion. And that's when Octavia walked back in, I quickly wrapped Clarke in a blanket on the side and held her close. "What do you want Octavia you got what you wanted."

"Came to see if I had a niece or nephew yet?" I only glared as she laughed. One of the down sides to having a sibling.


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke POV

It's been only three months since our last… activity we've been keeping it secret and it's been a miracle doing so because once Octavia knew something it was hard to keep it to herself but Bellamy somehow convinced her to keep her mouth shut, but other than that things have been pretty chill and things aren't awkward as before wonder why? "Hey Clarke!"

"Oh Paula what do you want?"

"Well monster Bellamy is running rampage again." I sighed and rolled my eyes and followed her to where Bellamy was throwing his famous tantrums. "Bellamy what the hell do you think you're doing?" he turned and stalked towards me and Paula, Paula stayed her ground me I subconsciously backed away. "Where were you?"

"I was in camp why? And what's got your nickers in a twist?"

"What! Paula!" we both looked at her me with confusion and Bellamy with anger.

"Oops did I say Clarke was outside the camp and that a bunch of the guys left her there well what I meant was she's safe and sound in camp busy working away. That's when it hit me Paula lied to Bellamy and it resulted in a few broken limbs, a steaming Bellamy, a really big headache. But before I could walk away Bellamy hugged me really tight like I would disappear. Remember to yell at Paula later.


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke POV

first word to come to mind would have to be tired, with Paula and OCtavia being my what they call a 'best friend' and bellamy. oh don't get me started he won't leave me out of his sight for more than a hour and heres a good part, oh it's my favorite part if he can't see if i'm still within the reaches of the camp he'l send one of his lap dogs instead. i just wanted to sleep without having to worry about anything or anyone, hell if someone ends up burning alive screw them i'm sleeping. it was all just a matter of time, when Bellamy and my peppy friends were better i left for my tent.

OUTSIDE

"HURRY WHERE'S CLARKE?"

"we don't know, she's not in the dropship."

"WELL FIND HER BELLAMY'S BEEN STABBED!"

my tent flap opened and two hands shook me awake. "what do you want i'm trying to sleep."

"Bellamy's been stabbed and he's not waking up." not again.


	22. Chapter 22

Clarke POV

All I could hear was the yelling of everyone trying to tell me what to do, how to save his life. but honestly with all the yelling and nagging i'm most likely to kill him then save his sorry ass. "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR 10 MINUTES. I CAN'T FREAKING CONCENTRATE." finally silence,it only took me about two hours to clean,stitch, and bandage the wound it wasn't as bad as Octavia made it sound, but who can blame her she's a worried sister. "how is he Clarke?"

"he'll be fine besides he's the most stubborn person here, like even more stubborn than you and, Paula combined. we laughed, it felt good after the constant scares we have sown here it feels almost normal like nothing was going to shit. "groan"

"welcome back to the living Bellamy Blake, that was quite the scare you gave us doctors here," sarcasm lacing my tone. he looked around confused then fell back onto the makeshift bed. "what happened this time?"

" oh nothing out of the ordinary, just you getting stabbed and Octavia bossing me to fix you." he just turned his head and glared, maybe Bellamy should get injured more often he was more fun to tease this way.

sorry about not updating a lot i've been busy but thats not an excuse. any way let me know what you think, and i would appreciate some ideas my writing hasn't been on point lately. as always thanks so much for the support and comments.

redd_pandaa


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke POV

Healing and yelling that seems to be all I'm doing these days and even then no one's listening. I mean what does it take to get people to listen….. BOOM! What the hell was that? I ran outside to find a cloud of smoke rising in the air, it didn't look like the grounders or the mountain men, but it was defiantly something. That's when the screaming started to be heard and people running around, but where's Bellamy?

i know really short chapter but i promise more updates real soon :)

but i have something to run by you guys a different type of story still the 100 but with a different background. tell me if its worth keeping.

We never meant for our lives to be so screwed up, it's just ever since my dad died our pack has gone downhill, wolves are leaving by the dozen because they didn't believe that a female wolf can take care of us. Now some stayed those were the ones who were truly loyal to my father, the past alpha but unfortunately not enough to make a pack, so my mother sent them to find another and to keep their families safe. From there on we were rogues, cursed to hide from other packs in case they were deadly. "Mom their close I can smell them we have to go."

"Not just yet Clarke we need to see where we are, and from there we can find a pack that might take us in." That's my mother for you always hopeful sometimes my father would say that would be her downfall, well perhaps he was right. We were hiding in trees waiting, that's when they stopped right under us sniffing all around for us. "Where did they go, murphy said they haven't left yet and we have warriors all around the territory right?"

"You idiot do you know how big this place is even a person who knows this place inside out it would take them weeks to get through here." Shit that can only mean one thing we were in alpha Bellamy's territory the strongest and most feared alpha in existence. We are totally screwed, but my mother didn't look worried I pray to god that's because she has a plan. Out of nowhere she jumps down and lands right in front of them. This is it she's gone crazy. I must have too because I follow suit, we stood tall not afraid. "You both must be very stupid doing that, don't you know where you are?"

"No, sorry we must be lost would you mind showing us to the nearest gas station?" complete sarcasm is what I would call it with just a hint of stupidity. "Bitch, you will show us respect."

"We want to see your alpha." Where the hell did that come from? And why would she want to see the alpha aren't we trying to avoid him? "He's on his way but don't say I didn't warn you." It only took a matter of minutes before a huge and I mean huge black wolf was in front of us glaring us down. It lunged right at me making me fall to the ground breathless, when I started to breathe again I could only feel pain he was crushing me with his two front paws on my shoulders pinning me down. "Get the hell off me." I pushed him off which was not the best idea considering the circumstances. He started to circle me like I was prey and he was the predator, I never took my eyes off of him. "Shift!" I was done with this horsing around. Only when the sound of bones could be hears I knew he actually heard me, I quickly turned around knowing that he would not be well to put it politely he would be butt naked. "What are you doing on my territory?"

"We were only passing through when your warriors attacked us." My mother was as quiet as ever after the whole pack fiasco she doesn't talk much. "Well that's their job and besides your rouges."

"Well I'm glad we got that out in the open, now can we pass through?" he just stood there staring at us before he chuckled. So far I don't see the humor in this. "Sorry sweet heart but you're coming with us." I heard a faint noise like something being fired before a sharp pain spread through my neck. Son of a bitch he just drugged me.


End file.
